


Interstellar

by Mersayde



Series: Ghastly Antiques [12]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Stars, world building practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersayde/pseuds/Mersayde
Summary: Written: 5/12/18





	Interstellar

**Author's Note:**

> Written: 5/12/18

Wouldn’t it be beautiful if people were once apart of the stars? And that’s why we use them to guide us, because we can feel their warmth burning in our hearts, whispering the truths about our first homes, promising us safety because we are them, and they are us.

With nothing but the atmosphere as separation.

The stars guide us because they miss us.

“Come home,” They whisper.

“Be safe,” They say,

They want us to be happy when we return. So they’ll guide us across the seas, and earth, because space is a hollow dream yet to become maybe some folks destinies were etched into the stars for millenniums and others were a mistake.

Do you ever wonder if others can hear their purpose being whispered to them in the air, because they can feel their stars burn inside of them? Maybe that’s why some feel empty, because their’s is missing, their light is gone. Maybe that's why some feel as if they were never meant to breathe past the birth of a new beginning, why some feel they were never meant to walk upon  oxygen. 

Were some doomed to endlessly sink into whirlpools of dark nebulas? 

Were we all not meant to move with the waves of the ocean, dancing gleefully to the moons gravitational pull?

Maybe the universe tags few as rotten and waits until they’ll give into their expiration, until the air painfully oxidizes their spirit, until they let water leak into streams of tears.

Would the stars be so cruel as to bless some and curse others? And watch from the deep skies as we scramble for purchase, purpose, and peace? It would explain the sorrow in the world, the greed, the suffering.

 

After all, stars are just burning spheres of blistering gas.

The stars may be sacrosanct symbols of belief, but they’re not above flaws. Would this be considered celestial mythology? Or numinous astrology? Or wishful thinking upon the galaxy?

**Author's Note:**

> An aimless drabble that started out as a weird thread on twitter but I figured it'd be cool if this was a common religious belief in my monster realm!
> 
> Comments? Kudos? Fave parts?


End file.
